Dark Magic Diaries
by XxEyelinerHeartsxX
Summary: PREVIEW TO LIES, SECRETS, AND REVELATIONS! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR IT! Diana Meade ran away from Chance Harbor to run away from her past. What happens when it slowly catches up to her? THIS WAS MERELY A PREVIEW FOR NOW UNTIL I HAVE TIME TO START WORKING ON THE FANFIC, BUT A LITTLE IS UP! DianaxKol, DianaxMatt, DianaxDamon friendship, KolxDianaxMatt?


**Okay, so first thing's first I decided to write this as a little preview draft for my story! Obviously, the title I put is not going to be the title, I just put that for now because I haven't decided on a title yet! It was an idea that came to my head that I wanted to share! Second, there's a surprise that Klaus will reveal and it will be in italics when he does. Third, two warnings: This excerpt contains a witch drugged up on a drug for witches and a close-call rape scene so if either scenarios make you uncomfortable, you might not want to read this. Anywho, enjoy!**

Friday nights in Mystic Falls tend to have fun events from school dances to house parties, mostly involving alcohol. Diana attended a party that she wasn't quite old enough for due to her being under the legal drinking age, but she used a fake ID to get in.

"You know, you didn't have to go to the trouble to create a fake ID." Kol informed her as he walked in with her. "I could have compelled the security guard to let you in."

"Aw, but what fun would that be!" Diana said in an uncharacteristically ditsy tone. She had taken the drug that some witches used called devil's spirit in a large amount and she was a different person from when she was sober. "I like a little rush of adrenaline, and besides I've had this since I lived in Chance Harbor! Adam and I-" then she cut herself off at the mention of his name and how it upset her. "Never mind!" she said. "If Faye, Melissa, Jake, or Cassie found out what I like to do some weekends, they would've been shocked, considering how I pretty much took the leadership role within my circle."

"Ah, so we're responsible are we?" Kol asked impressed.

"Well, hey, someone's gotta keep them in line!" Diana stated as she sat down at the bar. "Especially Faye!" she rolled her eyes at that memory.

"It sounds like you may miss them a little." Kol observed.

"I guess." Diana said. "But I had to get out of there after me and my sister killed our father who turned out to be evil." she stated. "Or rather thought we did." she corrected herself since she found out they didn't. "Everything just became too much for me."

"Do you ever think they need you?" Kol asked her.

"Please!" Diana nearly laughed. "I'm sure Faye is enjoying not having me boss her around!"

"Fair enough." Kol laughed. "What would you like to drink, you pretty little thing?"

"Long Island Iced Tea." Diana grinned at him.

"As you wish!" Kol ordered her drink then looked across the room to see Klaus standing there with his arms crossed and sighed. "Let me go see what my idiot brother wants."

"Okay." Diana said to him in understanding before watching him walk away to his brother.

"So, Kol Mikaelson." A voice said next to her. She looked and realized she had sat down next to Damon. "Yeah, what's it to you?" she asked him. "Nothing other than the fact that he did try to kill our friend." Damon reminded her of the first night they met him and that he tried to kill Matt. "Believe me, he got an earful out of me for that." Diana said. "He had just been undaggered and it was hard for him to control himself though." she tried to justify. "He has really been doing better since getting used to being back from being daggered for 90 years, especially with my help."

"I can't believe he asked you to help him." Damon retorted. "Neither can I." Diana admitted. "But I'm glad he did. Underneath his sometimes rude exterior, he's actually really sweet once you get to know him."

"Or maybe he's only being sweet because you're giving him what he wants." Damon offered. "Look, Elena has grown to like you and if something happens to you, she would be devastated."

"Admit it." Diana grinned. "You and I have become pretty good friends despite getting off on the wrong foot. You have grown to like me too." Damon leaned closer to her and smirked at her. "I'm not quite drunk enough to admit all that yet."

Diana giggled as she finished her drink. "Do you want another one?" he asked her. "Hell yeah!" Diana exclaimed. "What would you like?" Damon asked her. "Sex On The Beach!" Diana requested. "As irresistible as I am..." Damon started causing Diana to playfully roll her eyes. "I meant what drink do you want?"

"Oh hush!" Diana giggled at his joke. She knew that despite being in love with Elena, Damon flirted to distract himself from the unrequited feelings and she didn't mind helping out with that every now and then because she of all people knew what it was like to have the person you love loving someone else.

* * *

"What do you want?" Kol demanded from Klaus. "I want to know why you're a fucking idiot!" Klaus said to him. "What are you talking about?" Kol sighed annoyed. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Klaus bellowed. "We are supposed to be hiding her from mother, not putting her out in the open like this!"

"Relax!" Kol said to his brother. "This is the last place they would look due to certain circumstances, and besides, I gave her this devil's spirit laced with a protection spell. They're not able to track her quite right now and I imagine they are pretty pissed about that."

"I swear to God if they find her, I will dagger you for another century or so." Klaus threatened him. "Nobody is going to find her." Kol reassured him. "I've got this, brother!"

"I surely hope so." Klaus said gravely.

* * *

Diana noticed Matt walking past her laughing and shaking his head amused at the fact that she was there. She got up to follow him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Matt!" she exclaimed. "Hey Diana." he greeted laughing. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh, you know, just here having a few drinks and whatnot." she said suddenly feeling the two drinks she had catching up to her. Normally, it takes more than that to even get her tipsy, but she did take devil's spirit beforehand.

"Your date compel them to let you in?" Matt asked.

"Fake ID." Diana corrected him.

Matt nodded in understanding. "Well, I better get back to work!"

"Wait!" Diana said grabbed his wrist. "All you've been doing here is working!"

"I work here, Diana." Matt teased matter-of-factually.

"I know that!" she said. "But take a break and come dance with me for a few minutes! You need to have some fun! Do something crazy!"

"I really don't want to get in trouble." Matt said.

"But there is nothing that needs to be done _right away _at the moment because everybody is dancing! Plus, your manager isn't even here so there's no excuse!" Diana pointed out. "Unless I'm ugly. Am I ugly?"

"No." Matt reassured her.

"Am I fat?" she asked with more alarm and insecurity suddenly washing over her face.

"No!" Matt said urgently. "Not at all! You're perfectly fine! In fact, you're beautiful!"

"If that were the case, then why would Adam completely fall out of love with me the minute Cassie arrives into town?" Diana's mind was strolling down memory lane.

"I don't know, but he's stupid." Matt said causing her to look at him slightly shocked that somebody finally said it. "You're beautiful, intelligent, and you're an extremely down-to-earth girl. He was an idiot to give that up."

"Thank you." Diana smiled at him appreciatively. "No problem." Matt smiled at her. Suddenly the song Safe and Sound by Capital Cities played throughout the grill. "Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind dancing with said beautiful girl." And with that, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out to the dance floor as she giggled madly. "Put me down!"

"As you wish." Matt said as he set her to her feet and started dancing with her. He smiled as he lifted her hand up so that he could spin her around and then he pulled her close.

"You're a good dancer." Diana smiled at him. "So are you." Matt told her. They continued to dance with various moves and spinning. He was glad to see her happy and full of life. Then he spun her close to him and she danced against him with her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Looks like your date has found better things to do." Klaus calmly taunted Kol as he filled his cup from a bottle of bourbon.

"No, actually, that's her uptight friend that she's always trying to convince to have fun, as she puts it." Kol informed him. "But nice try."

"Nice cover-up." Klaus said causing Kol to put his shot glass down and look at him. "It's the perfect cover for her to cheat on you. I mean, look at those two all close while she's dressed like a slut with her skirt barely covering her thighs. I miss the times when women knew how to be modest."

"Watch what you say about her." Kol warned.

"Don't tell me you actually care for this girl!" Klaus nearly laughed. "As if you could stop me from killing her right here and now. Then mother wouldn't have a little Balcoin witch to use and we would all win!"

"If you did, you would not live long, and Caroline would not speak to you for the remainder of your life seeing as that is a good friend of hers." Kol pointed out to Klaus. Klaus tried to think of something to say to get around that, but he couldn't. He had no way of justifying killing one of Caroline's good friends just to get back at his brother. "Besides." Kol continued. "The only reason you're acting so bitter is because she won't pay you any attention. Looks like you'll have to work harder and actually be a good person, instead of faking it like you have been."

"How do you think she'll react when she finds out about you and _the Dilaurentis girl_ shacking up after you made an excuse to cancel the first date early?" Klaus blackmailed him.

Kol stared at him in shock wondering how he knew.

"Looks like I'm not the one who's faking being a good person." Klaus smirked. "I'm at least trying for Caroline, but you? You continue to lie to the little Balcoin witch everyday."

"It was a mistake and it never happened again." Kol informed him. "I regretted it immediately. That's why I made her leave and made everything up to Diana the next day."

"Secrets always have a way of coming out, brother." Klaus smirked at him. "The fact that you won't even tell her the truth shows how much you care. And for the record, you're gonna regret the way you talked to me tonight." Then he walked away.

* * *

When the chorus of the song came back, Matt lifted Diana perfectly in sync to the words, and her mini-skirt flowed, but not enough for anyone to see what was underneath, then he put her down and held her close and they continued dancing.

"I have an idea!" he shouted holding her out once more.

"What?" Diana shouted back as she spun around.

"Stand over there and come jump in my arms!" he instructed her. "Like the girl in dirty dancing!"

"What?!" she shouted. "That's crazy!"

"I know!" Matt told her. "That's why I wanna do it! You said to do something crazy!"

"What if you drop me?" she shouted in worry.

"I won't!" Matt reassured her. "I'm a strong guy and I probably lift twice your weight everyday! I've got you!"

Diana took a deep breath and agreed. He spun her out to where she was a good distance and then stood with his arms open. First, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as he smiled at her waiting for her. Then she ran and jumped, landing perfectly in his arms as he lifted her above his head. She was shocked at how easily he did it. She smiled at Damon across the room and he smirked at her. Matt put her down a few seconds later, steadying her just in case she got dizzy, which she did momentarily as everyone on the dance floor cheered.

"You okay?" Matt asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Diana breathed out shocked. "That was so much fun!"

"Well, I better get back to work." he said as the song ended. "You have fun tonight!"

Diana smiled at him as he walked back to Jeremy who high-fived him as soon as he got there. She also smiled at Damon when she noticed him standing there smiling at her. She walked up to him and started the conversation.

"Someone enjoyed the good dance show." she said to him.

"Well, I sure do like you better with the human than the scumbag original vampire." Damon retorted.

"Be nice." Diana said seriously.

"Fine." Damon put his hands up in mock surrender causing Diana to shake her head chuckling. "So how are you feeling?"

"Well, maybe being high off of a drug for witches and downing those two drinks the way I did as a combination before being lifted in the air like that was a bad idea." Diana laughed.

"Someone's a lightweight." Damon taunted her in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up!" she said playfully smacking his arm and laughing.

"But no, I mean how did you feel?" he asked her. "I know you had feelings for Matt a while back."

"Well, Matt made it very clear that he wasn't interested." Diana sighed. "And I am still getting to know Kol, but so far I like what I see."

"If a guy is willing to snap you out of your insecurities the way Matt did, I'm pretty sure he likes you." Damon said. "Then again, what do I know? I guess I'm old and that's just not how it works now-a-days right?"

Diana sighed. "He told me specifically that if he could not get past Caroline being a vampire, he sure as hell won't be able to get past what I am." she quoted him directly looking at the ground as she did so.

"Hey." Damon said lifting her chin. "He was going through a rough time and him being the only human among a group of supernatural friends was overwhelming for him. And for the record, he's right. You have absolutely nothing to be insecure about. I can't believe you even thought for a second that you weren't beautiful."

Diana stared at Damon appreciatively. Even though he was trying to help her as a way to distract himself from Elena, part of her felt like a part of him was genuinely trying to be a good friend. Either way, she was grateful. "Thank you, Damon. It means a lot."

"No problem." he said. "Now, I better get going. _Be careful! _And don't do anything stupid tonight."

"I'll try not to!" she grinned as he walked away grinning at her. Then she saw Kol and made her way over to him and hugged him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." he said as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Why do you ask?"

"Klaus seemed to be, well, Klaus." Diana said for lack of a better word causing Kol to chuckle.

"Everything is fine. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Kol smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Now, I have been doing a good job about not getting insecure about the guys you talk to." he said.

"Kol." Diana started rolling her eyes.

"Shhh, let me finish." he said. "The only thing I'm insecure about now is that I'm doing a terrible job, as someone trying to be your boyfriend, at making sure you're okay. I agree with Damon. I can't believe you ever felt any tiny ounce of insecurity about yourself. I'm not going to do what that Adam guy did to you. Ever."

"Kol, you're doing fine." Diana said. "And wait, you're trying to be my boyfriend?"

"Why wouldn't I be considering how much time I try to devote to you when given the chance?" he asked. She smiled an enormous smile then kissed him and he kissed her back ending in them smiling when they broke apart from each other.

"Just ask so I can say yes!" she exclaimed.

"Diana Meade." he said as he put his arms around her waist. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. He tightened his hold on her waist as they continued to kiss passionately.

"This calls for a celebatory shot!" she said after they broke apart, pouring them both shots from his bottle of bourbon.

"To us." Kol said.

"To us." she repeated as they toasted to each other then drank their shot.

Kol put his hands in Diana's hair and kissed her, then he saw his brother standing across the room beckoning him and ruining the moment.

"God damn it." Kol cursed. "What could that idiot possibly want now? I'm sorry. I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." she smiled and kissed him before he smiled at her and went to his brother. She sighed and looked across to Matt and Jeremy looking busy so they weren't gonna come keep her company anytime soon. She decided to walk to a table so that she wasn't standing in place then suddenly felt dizziness and nausea. She stood still hoping it would go away, but to no avail, it didn't. She immediately rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

"So." Jeremy started the conversation with Matt.

"So." he repeated.

"You and Diana?" Jeremy pressed.

"I wish." Matt said. "But no, she's with Kol. As soon as I missed my chance with her, he took that chance so it's my own fault."

"Well, I don't like him." Jeremy said. "I have a feeling he's really going to end up hurting her. They're not gonna last long, trust me."

Matt was about to respond before he noticed five guys waggling their eyebrows at each other before immediately following Diana behind the door that leads to the restrooms.

"Jeremy." he tapped him getting his attention. "We've got a problem."

* * *

Diana was breathing rapid breaths as she struggled to open the door to the ladies room. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. She turned around immediately when she heard the door opening behind her with five guys entering.

"Well, well, well." the one with the black hair said. "What do we have here? A pretty little slut who's outfit screams her desires."

Diana immediately knew what was happening and she glared at him despite her dizziness increasing. "I have no desire for you."

"That's a shame." he said as he twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. "Because I desire you and I always get what I desire."

Diana smacked his hand away, but he immediately grabbed her and smashed her to the concrete floor, her head taking a bunch of impact, and he got on top of her. "I call first dibs, boys!"

"Fuck you!" she screamed as her dark magic rose from within her and caused her to easily push him off of her and fall backwards, with his groin area landing on his foot in the process. She was on her feet but she froze realizing what she did and startled by her black magic.

"Get that bitch!" he yelled and before she knew it, the redhead grabbed her from behind and gagged her with a cloth containing chloroform. She struggled to scream, but only muffles came out and the last thing she saw before she passed out was Jeremy and Matt entering and seeing what happened.

Neither of them hesitated to fight. Matt punched the redhead square in the jaw causing him to fall down and Jeremy wasted no time and went after the black-haired man.

* * *

"What is your problem?" Kol demanded from Klaus. "I'm trying to have a lovely evening with my girlfriend and you made me come over here so that you could express your anger that I didn't kiss up to you earlier?"

"Precisely." he said.

A look of anger and frustration washed over Kol's face as he wondered how he could be so stupid.

* * *

Suddenly the redheaded man and the man with dirty-blonde hair were both gaining on Matt as the blonde and dark-haired man gained on Jeremy. Jeremy deflected the blonde's punch and proceeded to deck him with his other hand prior to elbowing the black-haired man in the nose causing his nose to bleed. Then he grabbed a fistful of the blonde's hair and slammed his head into the concrete wall causing him to lay down in pain before twisting the black-haired man's arm and slamming him to the floor.

Meanwhile, Matt was being held in an arm-lock by the brunette man as the redhead and the dirty-blonde delivered blows to his face, ribs, and stomach. Jeremy immediately barreled into the redhead and the brunette smashing them into the wall and Matt took that chance to break out of his arm-lock and elbow the dirty-blonde in the side of the head knocking him out.

* * *

"You know you really shouldn't leave your drink unattended." Klaus said. "Something could happen in a brief moment."

Kol looked up at him.

"It may not necessarily affect you, but it would surely affect her. I also think I saw five guys follow her behind that door over there." he continued.

"You didn't." Kol said angrily. "You debauched bastard."

"I told you that you'd regret the way you talked to me tonight." Klaus smirked. "You said I couldn't hurt her, but you didn't say anything about compelling the dark-haired gentleman."

Instead of killing Klaus right there, Kol rushed towards the restrooms struggling to make it through the huge crowd without drawing attention.

* * *

The redhead got up and attacked Jeremy as the brunette man smashed his head against the concrete wall. The blonde went after Matt along with the dirty-blonde and suddenly both Matt and Jeremy were cornered. Suddenly, someone appeared behind the men with astonishing speed and bonked the redhead and the black-haired man's heads together knocking the redhead out. Then he grabbed the other two that were gaining on Matt and threw them across the room. As soon as Kol locked eyes with the black-haired man, he went into a fit of rage and yanked him up twisting his arm in the process causing him to cry out.

"Listen here, you pathetic little scumbag." he said. "If you ever touch my girlfriend again, you will have a lot more to worry about than your broken arm."

"But I don't have a-" before he could finish that sentence, Kol bent his arm backwards at the olecranal region of his body causing him to scream. Then he smashed his head into the concrete wall and knocked him out to shut him up.

Jeremy and Matt merely stared at Kol.

"Did they?" Kol asked urgently.

"No." Matt said. "But what were you so busy doing that you couldn't keep watch on her?"

Jeremy glared at Kol before crouching and gently shaking Diana. "Diana, wake up. Are you alright?" When she didn't respond, he grabbed her left arm and slung it around his neck then put his right arm behind her shoulders and her left arm behind her knees and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. "I'm gonna take her home." he said.

"It's alright, I've got her." Kol told him.

"No." Matt said. "Not until you give me a good reason why we should trust you with her."

"Klaus called upon me but it turns out it was merely a distraction." Kol explained. "He really didn't like the way I talked to him earlier. He roofied my bourbon and since she's taken devil's spirit and drank who knows how much tonight, it really didn't help matters."

"Honestly dude, I already don't like you." Matt said. "But you better not let anything else happen to her."

"Honestly, after this, I never want to let her out of my sight again." Kol admitted. Matt stared at him then stepped back so that he could retrieve Diana from Jeremy. He carried her out to his car with Matt and Jeremy following behind and Matt opened the door so that Kol could set her into the passenger seat and buckle her in. He kissed her forehead before standing up. He gave Matt a light smile and Matt merely stared at him as he closed the door.

Then he walked to the driver's side door and got into his car. Matt and Jeremy watched him as he drove off.

When he arrived at the hotel he parked his car, got out, and went to the passenger side door to retrieve Diana. He unbuckled her seat-belt, and lifted her. He used his foot to close the door and carried her to the hotel room.

He set her down for a brief moment while still steadying her around the waist with his left hand and unlocking the door with his right. Then he lifted her again and carried her to the bed. He tucked her in and he wanted more than anything to crawl in with her, but he didn't wanna take advantage of the state she was in, so he walked over to the hotel door to shut it, and he sat down on the other bed burying his face in his hands from stress and guilt.

"What do you think you're doing?" he heard a small voice ask.

"Diana." he said standing up fast. "How are you feeling?"

Diana immediately jumped up from the bed then immediately regretted it as a splitting headache overtook her. She held her hand against her forehead as she attempted to retain balance, but Kol caught her before she toppled over and he sat her down in his lap.

"Feeling a little light-headed?" he asked her concerned.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I think it's your reaction to the devil's spirit and the roofies-"

"I was roofied?!" she shrieked before he could finish the sentence. "How?"

"Klaus." That was all Kol needed to say for Diana to know what happened. "He compelled that dark-haired bloke to follow you."

"Oh my god." she breathed out. "That son of a bitch."

"Hey now, I have that title too." Kol said making fun of his mother and trying to lighten the mood. Despite her pain, Diana chuckled then her face fell as she remembered what she did.

Kol noticed this and immediately grew concerned. "Diana? Are you alright?"

She immediately burst into tears and a rack of sobs. Kol instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I'm so ashamed." she cried.

"Diana, what those men tried to do to you is not your fault. I'm the one who should be ashamed. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"No, not that! You didn't do anything wrong!" she cried. "My dark magic came out in the heat of the moment and I couldn't control it!"

Kol merely stared at her and understood.

"I left my sister back home to get away from it and it resurfaced!" she said. "I'm a monster! I'm a monster! I'm a monster! I'm a monster!" she screamed cried over and over again.

"Shhh." Kol gently put a finger to her lips. "Do not speak such lies to me. You are beautiful inside and out. You are not a monster."

"But Kol, I used dark magic!" Diana cried. "I never wanted to do it ever again!"

"That was your survival instincts, darling." Kol said. "You didn't hurt any innocent people. You have nothing to be ashamed of. What happened afterwards?"

"Nothing." Diana stated. "I just stood there shocked and then they chloroformed me."

Kol immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her as she sobbed with the side of her head against his shoulder. "It's alright." he soothed her. "You're safe now. You're alright."

After Diana finally calmed down, Kol kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Well listen." he said as he picked her up. "I think it's best if you get some rest." He carried her to the other bed and tucked her back in to where he laid her before. Then he sat down on the other bed.

"No." Diana said. "Please hold me."

Kol wasn't sure if he should considering Diana's state. After what she went through, the last thing he wanted to do was be the guy to take advantage of her.

"I need you." she slightly sobbed. That as enough for Kol to give in. He rushed over to the other bed at full vampire speed and crawled in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled up against his chest.

"Kol?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?" he murmured comforting her.

"I want you to turn me."

**Woooo cliffhanger! Haha! No, but seriously, I was literally listening to the whole song while writing out the dance scene and in my head it went perfectly in sync with the song! Also, that was probably my first attempt at a huge fight scene like that. **

**So, for those of you that didn't get the surprise, "the Dilaurentis girl" is none other than Alison Dilaurentis from Pretty Little Liars. This is going to crossover with Pretty Little Liars too.**

**So, there will be a period of time in the story when it's DianaxKol and there will be a period of time when it's DianaxMatt, but I haven't COMPLETELY decided who she's gonna end up with yet. I will admit that my heart is set on DianaxKol being end-game, but you never know, I am perfectly capable of changing my mind. There will probably be a slight KolxDianaxMatt love triangle too. Either way, everything is gonna all fall together into place but unfortunately, this is only a preview and the real thing will have to wait for when I have more time.**

**Anyway, how did I do? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
